


First Impressions Can Be Dangerous

by InTheShadows



Series: Destiny Has Blue Eyes [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Good Mordred (Merlin), Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Merlin & Gwaine Friendship (mentioned), Mordred Needs A Hug, Mordred-centric (Merlin), Observant Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Merlin (Merlin) (mentioned), Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: When Mordred joins the knights it doesn't take Gwaine long to notice the tension between him and Merlin. At first he assumes it was just a first bad impression, but as time goes on he knows that that isn't it. Merlin is too on edge for that. But then he realizes exactly what Merlin's expression means and decides to take matters into his own hands. If Mordred is indeed a threat like Merlin thinks than he has Gwaine's support.





	First Impressions Can Be Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> ft Gwaine before he was used solely as the comic relief

Gwaine is not stupid. He knows that’s what most people assume when they meet him - a hopeless flirt, an even more hopeless drunk and none too bright besides - and he lets them. He’s happy to play the fool if it means they overlook him. All the better because it means that they never see him coming. Make a joke, exaggerate his hangover, wink and charm any willing female in sight - it’s easy. It’s not as if he’s hiding who he is, even, he’s just making sure no one ever looks past their first impression of him. Easy. 

Very few people have bothered to work past it. Even fewer have succeeded. Merlin is one of them. He was the first to try in a very long time. It’s one of the reasons he had his loyalty first, before Arthur. Without Merlin he never would have become a knight. Without Merlin he never would have lingered in Camelot at all, except for the rougher taverns on the borders. But he did and here he is. 

Merlin is his friend first and Gwaine protects his friends - his family. Not that he’ll ever admit such to anyone, but the thought comes now and again. No matter what he calls it, Merlin is important. Merlin is to be protected. Not that he doesn’t do a fine job of that himself. He is no mere servant, that much is obvious - and not just for Queenie's soft spot for him either. As if any other person could get away with half of the things he does with Arthur. Not likely. 

And Merlin is another one who plays the fool. It’s obvious to him, if not to the majority of the population. Lancelot knows. Arthur does too, even if he is bloody terrible at admitting it. Or seeing it when he doesn’t want to. The other knights - the inner circle - have an idea. But everyone else? Merlin is a lovable, but clumsy and slightly dim, manservant of the King’s. No one questions his loyalty, but his intelligence? He’s disregarded as not having much. 

Gwaine knows better though so when Mordred joins the knight he instantly notes the tension between him and Merlin. At first he puts it down to a bad first meeting. He _ was _ with Morgana after all, even if he betrayed her to save them. That is bound to leave a mark on anyone. Even Gwaine had his own reservations at first. He’s willing to give the lad a chance on Arthur’s word, but that doesn’t mean he trusts him. Besides they left Merlin behind. That doesn’t sit well with him. 

However as time passes it becomes clear that it is more than that. Next he wonders if there isn’t some jealousy mixed in with the wariness. Arthur _ is _ quite taken with Mordred, taking a personal interest in his training and comfort. It wouldn’t be unjustified if it were because once again Arthur is being a bloody prat when it comes to anything that resembles personal emotion. Rouse an army? Sure. Inspire the people and earn their loyalty? Surprisingly easy. Let his friend - his best and most loyal friend - know how valued he is? Forget it. So Gwaine wouldn’t blame Merlin in the least if that were it. 

After their third interaction he witnesses, though, he knows that isn’t it either. There is a very specific expression on Merlin’s face. He hides it well, which is why Gwaine didn’t recognize it sooner, but it is there. It is an expression Merlin saves for those who threatens Arthur. It’s unmistakable once he figures it out. It is a mixture of wariness, protectiveness and caution that is assigned to Arthur’s safety and only Arthur’s safety. Any one who disregards it is a fool because those threats have a way of mysteriously disappearing without explanation. 

In this Gwaine knows Arthur is truly oblivious. Not Lance, he seems to know and be in on it and likely Gaius too. But somehow all the other’s are clueless. It’s baffling, especially since it’s not all that hard to figure out once you look past Merlin’s mask. His method may remain a mystery - a suspicion, nothing more - yet it is most definitely him. 

The only question remains of what to do about it. If Mordred was an active threat than surely he would be gone by now, one way or another. So he is a potential threat. Or Merlin simply doesn’t have the evidence he needs, but Gwaine suspects that wouldn’t stop him either. He remembers how he acted around Agravaine. That was true hostility for all that it was much better hidden. The comparison brings him no comfort. 

It means that he watches Mordred too, so that Merlin is not alone. Then one day he sees an opportunity too good to pass up. Because Merlin still hasn’t lost that look, even as Mordred is accepted into the inner circle. And he knows Merlin is watching too. Time to do something about it. 

He finds Mordred in an out of the way corner of the castle, up on the battlements. No one else is around, which is just as well. There’s no need to start rumours. And rumours there will be if anyone overhears what Gwaine is about to ask. 

Mordred barely acknowledges him as he stares at the people below. The tension in his shoulders increases slightly, subtly, which is enough. 

“Enjoying the view?” he asks cheerfully, “Anything interesting down there?” 

Mordred just shrugs, not answering verbally. 

He’s definitely a quiet one. Different from Percy’s quiet, but quiet all the same. A glance tells him exactly what Mordred is looking at - Merlin. “Pining after everyone’s favorite servant from afar?” 

That startles a jolt out of him. “I wasn’t-” he denies, but Gwaine cuts him off. 

“It’s fine,” he waves, “he’s popular for a reason, if you know what I mean.” He winks for added effect. 

Mordred’s frown in clear disapproval. “It’s not like that,” he snaps, “You shouldn’t-” he stops himself abruptly, not at all neutral now. 

Gwaine wonders exactly what it _ is _ then because that is one thing he can’t quite understand. He knows it’s not lust, but he’s not wrong about the pining either. Maybe it is a different sort. “That’s the thing about Merlin - he’s a real friendly guy. Likes people, has a great smile and a kind heart. It’s easy to be taken with him. But there are some folks he just doesn’t get along with. So,” he turns to face him, “what kind of threat are you to Arthur?” 

He could have phrased it better. Been gentler about it. Could have made it less of an accusation and more of an inquiry. But he’s learned that being blunt sometimes gives him the best results. It throws people off because it trips them up and messes up their word games. Tact is a weapon, but so it this. 

“I’m _ not _ ,” Mordred denies instantly. Painfully. Almost as if he has been waiting for this moment to defend himself. “I am not a threat. I am a knight of Camelot and loyal to Arthur. I _ am _ loyal to Arthur so how-” 

“Because,” Gwaine interrupts again, “The only time Merlin acts like this is when Arthur is threatened. So what did you do? It’s something more than working with Morgana for a time.” Although that alone would be enough. Still there is more, he’s sure of it. 

An emotion crosses Mordred’s face at the mention of Morgana, but it it gone before Gwaine could tell what it is. He slumps down, body screaming defeat. “We’ve met before,” he finally admits, “twice when I was a child.” 

Gwaine leans against the wall, listening. Well then. 

“The first time - he saved my life. Merlin, Arthur and Morgana. They-” he takes a breath, “I was condemned by association. They saved me from execution.” 

It’s vague enough that Gwaine knows he will be asking Merlin for the exact details later. The story definitely sounds like it belongs in Uther’s era of ruling. Kill a kid - and for what? Uther only had one thing he was positively irrational about and everyone knows it. Or is it something else entirely instead? But it does explain a few things. Still. 

“The second time was less than ideal. I was a child, alone and naive and I fell in with someone who used me. I know he was using me now. I knew it then too, but I ignored it. I needed - something,” he takes another breath, “It was against the law and Merlin and Arthur were involved. They came after me. Arthur did not know me then, Merlin did. I was angry and hurt that he would - I threatened vengeance before escaping. I vowed to never forget. It’s true still, but I am no longer a child and I no longer want vengeance. I suspect Merlin remembers as well as I do. He certainly still remembers _ me _.” 

And that explains the rest of it. Or the majority of it. He will definitely be talking to Merlin later, but for now he has what he wanted. “That would do it,” Gwaine agrees, chipper, “Merls has a way of putting the dragon in Pendragon. And of course you still have what makes you dangerous, so that probably doesn’t help matters either.” He specifically doesn’t say _ what _ makes Mordred dangerous, but there are only so many possibilities. Especially with a child having enough skills to exploit. But he doesn’t say anything because in the end it’s just another _ suspicion _. 

Gwaine smiles brightly. “Yeah, people around here are good about taking their vows seriously. Get either Merls or Queenie in the right mood and they can tell you some truly _ ridiculous _ tales. Keep your loyalty to Arthur - that’s the best way to help here. Merls tends to get a bit twitchy when Queenie finds himself in trouble. It’ll give him lines if he isn’t careful.” Or if people don’t stop trying to kill Arthur, but he doesn’t add that. He doubts he needs to. 

“I would _ never _-” he stops and shakes his head. “I thank you Sir Gwaine for the advice.”

Gwaine waves him off. “Just making Merls’ job easier. And none of that ‘sir’ business. Do I look like a noble to you?” Inside he cackles at the irony. 

“Gwaine,” Mordred says with a small smile, “Thank you. I _ will _ prove myself.” He turns and leaves. 

Gwaine slumps again the wall when he is gone. Wasn’t that interesting. Not what he was expecting either. Why do these idiots come to Camelot - to the castle, the heart of the kingdom - when it isn’t safe? How does that sound like a good idea in any way, shape or form? And then, not only that, but to spend enormous amounts of time around Arthur to boot? Maybe there’s something about loyalty that draws out common sense and tosses it in the rubbish heap. It did for him, if for different reasons. 

But now he knows at least. He’ll continue to watch too because four eyes are better than two. And maybe some good will come of this. Maybe it is a sign that change is coming. 

Or maybe it will blow up in their faces like a bloody dragon. Who knows. Either one is just as possible around here. 


End file.
